1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to composite materials which are useful for ballistic and other applications, and to their formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to use thermosetting resins in a fiber composite structure for ballistic resistance. These are typically used in hard or rigid armor applications. However, such resins are typically applied in organic solvents which raise environmental issues for handling and disposal. Also, composites formed from such resins need to be stored in a controlled environment and have a relatively short shelf life prior to formation of the final product.
It is also known to use thermoplastic resins in such composites, including styrene-isoprene-styrene block copolymers and polyurethanes. These materials can be applied from aqueous dispersions which are easier to handle and have fewer environmental issues, including disposal. These types of resins are usually used in flexible armor products.
Especially for rigid or hard armor applications, there is a need to have a composite product which has the requisite stiffness. It would be desirable to provide a rigid armor composite structure which could be applied from an aqueous medium and yet have the desired stiffness level.